


The H.A.T.S - Beginning

by black_sunset_eyes



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sunset_eyes/pseuds/black_sunset_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Headcannon regarding how the Hat Lads came to be<br/>Well and that's it! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave suggestions for other stories, I don't know, maybe Xephos? How he's doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The H.A.T.S - Beginning

"Wakey, wakey boys!~" A gruff voice announced as a metal door slid open, hitting the marble wall, causing a clang. The grey skinned man walked through the door with a laugh, his dull eyes flickering over to the large glass containment units that kept the two living experiments in their place. "It's time for breakfast and an early start, isn't that right Sjin?" Sips asked his bearded partner who dumped the bag of mollusks down.

"It certainly is, Xephos has quite the surprise for you chaps today, you're in for a real treat." Sjin piped up as he moved a slender finger to flick on the light, listening to the bulbs wake up as the electricity poured through the circuitry. When the lights were on, he cast his brown eyes over to the homes of the two males who, in response to their hearty wake up call, barely moved.

Soon though, the walrus slowed his sleeping paddle in the water and rose from underneath the ice, pulling his body up to the icy floor of his cell, his large teeth tapping against the thick glass as he did. His flipper like hands pressed against the glass, a low grunt leaving, blubber shaking a little from under his white, prison like suit. "What on this God forbidden Earth could that prick have for us? He did this to us and then left us in here to suffer." His voice was rough and croaky from just waking up, yawning as he did a little hair flick to move his fringe out of his shiny black eyes, patiently awaiting the food to be brought over to him, sat under the slit hatch that was just above the door, sniffing out the sea food that he was about to be given.

As the two men wandered over, Sjin began to feed the doctor, watching him. Hesitantly, Sjin slipped his hand in to give Trottimus a pat on the head, smiling warmly at him, slipping a few extra pieces of food in to which Trott giggled with delight, nodding in thanks.

Meanwhile, Sips wandered over the cell next door, tapping on the glass, staring at the green figure who was curled up on his bed, not moving. "Hey, Smiffy." Sips spoke in a low, passive aggressive tone. "I said, wakey, wakey." He tapped the glass again but this time harder. "You aren't getting breakfast till you get-." Sips was cut off by the green man now staring down at him from behind the glass, clawed hands scraping down, cutting into the glass. Sips glanced around the rest of the window, seeing how many times Alsmiffy had scraped and scratched at the glass, chuckling lowly. "That's better, isn't it?" Sips wore a coy grin, slipping a piece of cooked meat through the hatch which was snatched immediately, the man sitting cross legged on his bed.

Sjin wandered over to watch the green creature eat, always amazed. Sips went to observe Trottimus on the camera's of his underwater cell, scratching his chin.

Alsmiffy didn't pay any mind to the brown haired male watching him, their distance was far enough for Alsmiffy to be comfortable. Holding the meat in his hands, he allowed his what seemed to be no mouthed face to open, revealing as large, jagged mouth which ran across his face, a black, thick substance dripping from inside his mouth. Without any warning, Smith bit down on the meat, tilting his head back to swallow. Then, he lowered his head and raised a brow, watching Sjin who was stood, mouth ringent before giving a small wave and walking off back over to Sips.

"He's so cool." Sjin giggled.

"You've seen him do it before." Sips retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I know but isn't it amazing how Xephos can create such a thing?!" Sjin exclaimed.

As Sjin said 'Xephos', a squeaking, screeching noise that sent chills through the spines of Trott, Sips and Sjin echoed through the room. Alsmiffy stood pressed against the wall, his jaw unhinged, black goo bleeding from his mouth, eyes fixated on Sjin.

"You were told not to say that word around him!" Sips growled, lightly smacking the back of Sjin's head.

"I-I!" Sjin cried. "I'm sorry!"

"Let's just go." Sips sighed lightly, giving Alsmiffy a glare.

The bang of the door created an eerie silence, one that was broken by the walrus, who, watched the green figure pace up and down his cell, his sharp, curled toes tapping lightly against the solid, cold floor. "Has anybody ever told you that you look like a lizard?" Trott asked from his side of the glass, resting on his icy land in peace.

Alsmiffy merely turned his head towards Trott, wandering over to him. "Do I have a tail?"

"No."

"Do I scurry about on all fours?"

"No."

"Then shut up." He hissed in a low tone, mouth vanishing into his skin again before he turned on a heal, returning to his slow pace.

"What you thinking about, mate?" Trott asked, snickering as he began to tease Smiffy.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Smiffy retorted brusquely, his blue eyes flickering to Trott and then to the floor again.

"You did but I'm curious. Being a doctor and all, I like asking questions."

"Maybe you should give up your profession and become a mime so I never have to hear your whining tongue speak to me again." Smith snarled.

"Oh, you're no fun. You're just salty and rude. I don't think there is anybody on this Earth worse than whatever the hell you are." Trott retaliated in an abrupt tone, vanishing under the ice to rest in the water for a bit.

Smith merely rolled his eyes, anger surging through him but alas he had no audience and didn't want to be caught lashing out at nobody to nothing. He hated getting embarrassed like that, it sickened him to think that he was just something to be laughed at.


	2. The H.A.T.S - Field of Green

It had been a few hours before the door slid open again, grinding against the floor and both the inmates glanced over, peeked with interest.

For once, Alsmiffy was first to wander over to the window of the cell, sitting down on his small, shaggy rug, crossing his legs, leaning on a hand, tapping his long tapered fingers against his cheek gently. He blinked once or twice to try and shake his latest nap from his system, curious as to what was going on, usually whoever was visiting had come in by now but nobody did. "Trott?" The green man tore his eyes away from the door to look at the walrus.

"What?" Trott replied in a loud enough tone but he too was fixated on the open door to even bother to respond with eye contact, the look on his face eager.

The two patiently waited, sighing after the door had been open for at least 15 minutes, both turning simultaneously to return to their previous task which was napping and having a swim around. Though, as they both were about to, the lights in their cell's let out a low snarl as they turned off in the blink of an eye, a shriek leaving the mouth of the walrus. "S-SMITH! What's going on?!" He blurted out in true fear, cowering into the corner.

Alsmiffy froze in his place, body tensing up as the dark red lights lit up the areas dimly, an electronic woman's voice repeatedly telling everyone to 'remain calm', despite the walrus in the corner still having a panic attack. When he adjusted to it, Alsmiffy shifted over to Trottimus, sliding down on his side of the glass wall, gently patting, watching Trott turn to him. "Calm down mate, it's lockdown. We'll be fine...I think.."

"YOU THINK?! WE'RE GOING TO DIE IN THIS SHIT HOLE?!"

"I SAID I THINK."

"THAT'S NOT MAKING ME FEEL ANY-." Trott was cut off by the eruption of laughter from a man stood in the door way. He wore a long coat, his shiny epaulettes reflecting the dull red lighting.

"Hello my wonderful duo!" Xephos snickered, walking over with pride, hands behind his back, clearly one arm holding onto the other, his boots clicking against the floor. The boss raised an eyebrow as Alsmiffy hissed at him, opening his mouth to reveal the goo again. "You're going to have to try a little harder than that." Xephos lightly chuckled, turning his back away from the two. "I suppose you two are wanting a little bit of fresh air?"

"Um..yes..?" Trott replied, quietly, still cowering. Smith didn't respond.

"Well that's great! Sjin has built us a brand new outdoors facility that's full of green grass, luscious flowers, it's a rather marvelous creation and for once, you get free roam in there, no restricted areas or limitations."

"Oh how nice of you." Alsmiffy gave a scoff, rolling his eyes. "I'd rather just sit in here, thanks." He spat in a vulgar tongue, turning his head away.

Xephos narrowed his eyes, pulling out a small remote, hovering his finger over it for a second. "We're going anyway." He responded, tone stern, pressing the button without a second thought, the three appearing in an area that Xephos had just described though the Boss was high up above the two, observing them. "Have fun." He said in a dull tone, leaving straight after.

Trottimus patted the grass with his feet. "I'd forgotten what grass felt like."

"It's fake."

"Lighten up would you, mate?" Trottimus sighed, walking over to Alsmiffy, putting a hand on his arm gently. Then he retracted, unaware that this man's skin was so rigid and tough.

Alsmiffy twisted away from him for a minute before sighing, looking down at Trott. "I've never been outside."

"What?" Trott took a step back. "Really?"

"No. I was created here, remember?" The man sat down, resting his head on his knee as he blinked, hair falling over his eye.

Trottimus laughed lightly, pushing his hair out of his eye, spiking it to its original position. "Well, I can tell you they've done a damn good job." He said as he too sat down opposite Alsmiffy then lay down, staring at the blue sky, breathing in the fresh air that the vents gave. "Maybe, if we ever get out of here, we could build a base together."

The green man's head perked up. "Are you serious? We'd die within a day mate." Alsmiffy muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "We're better off here."

"Correction. You're better off here. I was a human, remember? I know my survival instincts. Even if they do get muddled up with that of a walrus but still, I'm managing!"

"Fine, whatever. Maybe." He sighed in response, lying back on to the grass.

Hours rolled by as the two enjoyed their new paddock to frolic around in, the company of each other becoming stronger due to the thick glass wall that usually restricted them not existing anymore. Trottimus taught Alsmiffy how to create little inventions out of mere sticks and leaves which Alsmiffy adored, copying him the best he could till it all fell apart, the two laughing, rolling around as if they were children, chasing each other, climbing trees, playing various games. Despite being stuck within a facility that hid in the rock, the two forgot about it all, happy for once. As night rolled in on the projections, the duo lay in the grass on top of a small hill, Alsmiffy asking Trottimus questions such as 'what's that?' to stars, asking how they worked, a pure look of amazement and awe in his eyes as Trottimus explained the sky to him.

"See, they love it." Honeydew giggled, looking up to Xephos who stared down at them, muttering something. "Oh come on, brighten up for once Big Boss." Honeydew gave him a childish glare, pulling himself up on the observation bridge to watch the two chat together.

"It sickens me to see them so..happy." Xephos flicked his tongue against his top lip, huffing as he glanced away for a few seconds before watching over them once more. "They're only here whilst we bring in the new one."

"New one?" Honeydew raised an eyebrow, his up beat voice echoing a little.

"Yes. A.T. is about to become H.A.T." Xephos stuck out his bottom lip, a grin curling onto his lips, chuckling lightly.

"Lewis, why are you chuckling like that? I'm scared, stop it!" Honeydew begged quietly.

Xephos crouched down, pressing his pointed nose against Honeydew's rounded one, making unbreakable eye contact, eyes dilating, a grin on his face. "I finally caught him. After so long. Don't you see? These two don't know what's going to hit them."

Honeydew swallowed a lump in his throat, staring at Xephos with discomfort, prying Lewis off, making an 'oof' sound as he fell onto his bum. "You don't mean the-."

"Yes, yes! But keep it quiet, we want it to be a surprise." Xephos retorted in a hushed tone, turning and walking off, Honeydew quick to follow.

Down in the new area, Alsmiffy yawned, rubbing an eye. "I wonder when we're going to go back." He asked, digging a finger into the dirt, dragging it along and pulling the mud up.

"I have no idea." Trottimus responded in a weary tone, patting the soil that Alsmiffy had just ruined back into place, rolling onto his back again, laying an arm out, the other resting on his chest as he sniffed.

Alsmiffy put a hand behind his head as he too lay onto his back again, staring at the 'sky', crossing his legs over. "I guess we'll find out in the morning."

"Mhm.." Trottimus yawned, pressing a flipper hand to his lips as he did, closing his black eyes before drifting off into a sleep slowly.

The green man chuckled lightly, pulling the walrus closer to him so that he wasn't sleeping on cold grass, resting his chin on in Trottimus' hair, he too beginning to fall off into a silent, peaceful, happy slumber.


	3. The H.A.T.S - New Arrival

Trottimus was the first to wake, a shiver running down his spine as he gradually rose, rubbing his eye. He felt alone, adjusting to his surroundings to see he was back in his cell, a frown falling upon his lips. Stretching to shake his sleep, the doctor moved over to the glass, gazing at Alsmiffy with intent who slept on his bed with a peaceful look on his face, chest rising and falling, hand twitching every so often. The walrus turned, resting against the glass with a sigh, flicking his eyes over to the door before sliding into the water to have a swim, wake himself up a little more. Deep down though, Trottimus still wanted to be wrapped up in the warmth that Alsmiffy emitted, the cold water hitting him, dragging him out of his day dream.

The green one woke up with a start, eyes wide as he gripped his bed, hearing the mattress being torn into but he didn't care. When he realised where he was, Alsmiffy stumbled out of bed, moving his eyes over to Trottimus' cell, taking a few strides over, knocking on the glass. "Trottimus?" He asked with curiosity, waiting to see if the walrus would appear at any moment.

Hearing his voice, Trottimus rose up through the ice, a smile on his face, jet black eyes filled with warmth. "Hello Alsmiffy." Trottimus replied, waddling over to him, a low sigh leaving him. "You know, I preferred it without the glass..." Trottimus trailed off, shifting his body to look up at Alsmiffy, the smile fading.

"So did I mate." Alsmiffy let out a soft chuckle, sitting down so that Trottimus didn't have to strain himself to keep the eye contact. "By the way.." Alsmiffy paused for a minute. "You can call me Smiffy if you'd prefer."

"Really..? I thought you hated that name.." Trottimus replied, a little shocked that he'd been given such an honour.

"I do but you're pretty cool so you can call me it. I just hate it when he says it is all. I don't care if he created me, he makes me sick." Smiffy lightly snarled, black goo pouring from his mouth a little as he spoke but he quickly wiped it away, leaning on a hand.

"You and be both, mate." Trottimus laughed a little, resting his head against the glass, running a palm over his hair to get his side fringe back to its rightful place. "Wonder what's going on today.."

"Probably nothing."

"That is where you would be incorrect!" A voice interrupted, the pair looking over to see the scientist stood in the door way, scratching his beard as he strolled in, swiping his blond hair out of his face, pulling his goggles up to rest on his head, then green frames of them glinting in the sparking light that hung above him.

"What?" Trottimus slid over.

"We've found you both a friend." Lalna chuckled lightly.

"A friend..?" Smiffy got to his feet and walked over.

"Yes! But you'll both have to come with me and please, don't attack any of the workers." Lalna shifted his eyes over to Trottimus who threw his flipper like hands up in protest.

"He touched my tusk, he gets bitten!" Trottimus retaliated, sighing. "Fine."

The two were released from their cells, Smiffy's clawed feet drumming against the marble floor as he waited for Trottimus to come over, the two exchanging smiles. So the two set off, a hologram barrier around them both so they couldn't hurt any of the testificates, after it was found that shackles were ineffective when Smiffy managed to rip his off and make a run for it, killing a few on his journey to the air vent which he then got stuck in, quietly chatting to each other. Lalna walked with pride, nose turned up, glancing around at those who stopped and stared, passing out evil stares to everyone. Both Smiffy and Trottimus were now silent, in slight awe of the facility, they had never been in such a part and the design was intricate and stunning, automatic doors opening and closing, pipes like snakes transporting liquids to the control rooms. All of a sudden, Lalna came to a halt and so did the barrier, causing Smiffy to trip over Trottimus, letting out a whine when he hurt his foot, the doctor apologising many times before being told to hush and shut up.

"He's in here." Lalna pointed to a reinforced metal room which only had a single dim light dangling from it, swaying to and fro. "Follow me." Lalna kept walking till they arrived at an observation window. "You're going to become the H.A.T. experiment. His name's Hornby. Call him Ross though."

"H.A.T?" Smiffy looked over to Lalna. "Isn't that a bit lame, mate?"

"I will put you in there with him, don't think I won't. He's hostile and I want you two to calm him down."

"What?! You want us, a doctor man walrus and a load of living organisms, to train whatever the hell is in the room that looks like death had a shit in there? No thanks." Trottimus huffed, folding his arms and looking away.

"I don't make the rules boys." Lalna smirked. "Why don't we see if he'll come out, hmm? That might change your mind." The scientist gave a nod to a testificate, who, nodded in reply before hanging a piece of meat right in front of their window.

They waited a few moments, Smiffy about to speak about giving up when a large, sooty stained, clawed hand with small blood stains on it, hooked on to the meat, a low snarl echoing in the room. Smiffy gulped, putting a hand on Trottimus who was trying his best not to cry. "What..the..fuck.." Smiffy muttered.

"Werewolf. Very, very hostile though, like I said. He should keep you entertained, right?" Lalna raised a brow as he questioned the two, snickering at their expressions.

"No." The two said in unison.

When the duo returned to their cells, Smiffy watched with boredom as Sjin built up the soon to be new buddy's home.

Sjin hummed to himself, glancing over to them Smiffy, putting his nail gun down and slipping out, eye flickering to the camera for a minute before he pulled his ladder over to it, smearing a thick paste over it. "Eh, I'll clean it off later." Sjin shrugged, opening Smiffy's cell and running off, returning with a new, bigger bed, a small smile on his lips. "I wanted to give you something for saying that thing..yeah..sorry.." He muttered.

Smiffy stared at him, then at the bed. "Did you make this?"

"Uhm..yeah..I did..last night.." Sjin backed up a little as Smiffy came over, arms dangling loosely by his side.

"Thank you." Smiffy whispered, giving Sjin a hug, feeling how different the skin of a human was to that of his own or a walrus. He pulled away after it got awkward, dragging the bed over to the old one's place. "Hey..uh..Sjin.."

"Yeah?" Sjin asked as he was about to leave, turning to the green man.

"Do you think you could make a window that opens and closes..for me and Trottimus..?"

"Um..sure, I guess..I think I have the right things!" He chirped up, running over to his tool box.

Eventually Sjin finished, undoing the small latch and pushing the window gently, it slowly falling down to rest below the opening, it just big enough that Smiffy and Trottimus could communicate with ease. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Ross is being moved in tomorrow, just going to advise you with that." Sjin smiled, leaving, cleaning the camera and giving a wave to it as he did, tapping it, giggling as it whirred to life, going back into recording mode.

When Sjin left, Smiffy put his hand into the room next to him, retracting it instantly, the cool air that was ventilated into Trottimus' home causing a tingle of cold to run throught his body. "Wow.." He waited till the camera wasn't looking at them and climbed through, nearly slipping on the ice as he skated towards the hole in the water. Coming to a halt, Smiffy managed to stop himself before getting an idea. He sat at the edge and slid in, going underwater, opening his eyes, seeing the walrus swimming around, practising flips because he had nothing better to do. Swimming over, Smiffy tapped his friend, waving when Trottimus turned to look at him, eyes widening.

The two got to the hole, Smiffy's body hunting for air when he did.

"What the..?! How did you get in here?!" Trottimus asked in shock, staring at Smiffy.

"T-The..window..!" Smiffy pointed over to it, breathing heavily.

"W-What.." Trottimus followed Smiffy's long finger, his eye catching the window. He pulled Smiffy out of the water and went over to it. "When was this put here?!"

"I had it made..for us..!" The green man laughed lightly, sliding back through into his side, using the old bed sheet as a towel. "Pretty cool, right?!"

"Well..yeah..wow..that's..yeah..!" Trottimus giggled, poking his head through. "Now we can talk!"

"Exactly! I'm a genius, mate!"

But then, it all went silent as Trottimus' eye caught the view behind Smith, the dark and dingy cell with a normal bed and a dog bed lay behind them. "I liked it when it was empty." Trottimus muttered.

"I know what you mean.." Smiffy replied as he turned, the two gulping. Tomorrow was going to be painful.


	4. The H.A.T.S - Settling In

"Get off me you stupid piece of shit!" Ross snarled as he was forcefully shoved by a larger man with a stone cold expression. "You can't keep me captive here! I'll find away to fucking escape!" The man continued to shout, waking the other two.

Smiffy woke first, shooting up as he saw the man being brought in, a little tense. Slowly, he rose to his feet, quietly walking over so that nobody saw, tilting his head to the side.

Trottimus, however, was sat in his cell, black eyes following every step that was taken by the new arrival, shocked by his language.

Ross finally got into his cell, pounding on the door when he was locked in, letting out a large 'ugh' as he threw his hands into the air, twisting round to pace around his new home. He stopped, slightly bent over as he stared at the ground, hands behind his back, gripping each other tightly as he felt the eyes of the two gobsmacked cell mates on him, head sharply turning towards them both, canine teeth sliding along one another as he pierced a gaze straight through them both. "What the fuck do you two want?!" Ross barked, continuing to glare as they both backed off to their bed and underwater area, huffing, then, continuing his pacing, glancing around. Finally, he came to a stop, sliding down the wall to rest, putting his head in his hands. "Why me?" The man muttered, sighing.

Smiffy waited till Ross had turned away from the both, which wasn't long at all, glancing to the camera and slipping into Trottimus' cell, plunging his head under the water to alert the walrus of his arrival. He pulled his head up, sitting back on the ice, dragging a finger along it, feeling the chill run through his body. As he pulled his hand up and crossed his legs, Trottimus rose from the hole, water splashing Smiffy's foot, causing him to pull it back.

"Eh, sorry." Trottimus watched the green man react, laughing a little as he slid onto the ice with ease, giving Smiffy a little space as he shifted back a bit. "So.." He began, glancing behind Smiffy to stare at the darkened room that used to be empty. "What do you think of-?"

"He's a dick." Smiffy responded in an abrupt tone, folding his arms as he let out a huff, giving the cell that was next to his own the side eye, rolling them to fixate them back to the walrus.

"I know but at least you're separated from him.." Trottimus shrugged, eyes glancing to the side for a few seconds.

"Trottimus, we've been LEFT to TRAIN him." Smiffy growled out through gritted teeth. "I don't want to responsible for that mutt."

"Smiffy, please, just, lets give him a chance, eh? Maybe he's not that bad..?" Trottimus questioned with a little hope in his tone, moving his head to look up at Smith with a small smile.

"A chance?!" Smiffy glared at Trottimus, standing up. "That last thing I will ever do is give him a chance." Smiffy turned, clambering back into his own cell, shutting and locking the hatch, trudging off to the dark area of his cell, sitting down to think for a bit.

A look of hurt came upon the walrus' face, shifting his eyes over to Ross' cell, contemplating for a moment before he slumped down, moving back to have a nap on the ice.

Ross woke with a start, lifting his head. He looked around, shielding his eyes from the spotlight that shone over him, curling his body up to get away.

"Good morning." Xephos chuckled, standing before him. "We have a few tests f-." Xephos was cut off as Ross made an immediate swipe at him, the hologram flickering as it vanished, Ross gasping as he moved back. "As I was saying.." The hologram reappeared. "Your buddies," He motioned over to outside the cells where Smiffy and Trottimus were, the pair stood in silence. "are going to help you become more..domesticated it if were. In order for you to be allowed to roam around more. Have fun and don't let me down." He finished, vanishing again.

Ross got to his feet, hands curling up into fists as he stared at the two, blue eyes lost.

Smiffy huffed, folding his arms whilst Trottimus gave Ross a smile, tilting his head.

The door opened to the cell and Ross walked out, hand gripping to the door frame for a minute. He just watched, mouth tightly closed, eyes narrowing.

"Trottimus." The walrus spoke up first, breaking the silence that loomed over them. "You're Ross, correct?"

"Yes." Ross replied in a bitter tone, scratching his beard. "Who's that?" He lifted a finger to Smiffy for a second.

"That's Alsmiffy." Trottimus replied, nudging the green man harshly.

"Don't touch me." Smiffy snarled, a harsh glare being given to Ross.

"Just ignore him, he's not exactly the happiest creature to ever exist." Trottimus attempted a laugh but it fell out of his mouth feeble and embarrassing.

Ross gave a nod, coughing as he walked over, arms dangling by his sides, knuckles stained with blood.

"So you're a.." Trottimus began.

"Werewolf. Yes." Ross replied in a dull tone, bearing his canine teeth. "And you're a walrus..man." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Um..yes..I have the mind of a man and in a modified walrus body..confusing I know."

"Not as confusing as that one." Ross glanced to Smiffy.

"I'll have you know I'm the least confusing out of all of us in this room." Smiffy snarled in response, narrowing his eyes.

"I doubt it." Ross huffed, rolling his eyes to Smiffy.

Smiffy turned to Ross, his mouth peeling away from his skin as the black, thick goo dripped from it, taking large steps to Ross. "You don't know anything about me." Smiffy growled, voice echoing as it whispered from his mouth.

Ross glared up at Smith, fingers twitching as he restrained himself from wrapping them around the green man's long and exposed neck and killing him. "Oh, I think I do. Xephos told me about you..and the walrus." Ross allowed a smirk to pull at his lips.

"Don't say that name." Smiffy hissed, his clawed fingers rising a little.

"Guys.." Trottimus backed up a little. "Stop..!"

"Xephos.." Ross teased.

"Don't you dare."

"X..e..p..h.." The man was cut off, three blade like fingers striking him across the neck and cheek, throwing him across the room, Smiffy breathing heavily as he allowed the blood to trickle off the tips of his fingers and onto the floor.

"I told you, don't say that fucking name!" Smiffy screeched, anger overwhelming his mind as he allowed himself to fall into the trance of kill.

Ross laughed meekly, getting to his feet, arms swaying as he raised them, bones beginning to crack into place as the canine features bullied their way through the human ones, revealing the horror that was his wolf form, sooty black patches staining his skin. "Come on then.." The wolf pleaded, "Fight me you waste of space."

The two stood facing each other, hands twitching as they both got prepared to attack.

"G-GUYS!" Trottimus shrieked, running into stop them, feeling a tight grip on his throat as Ross held him in one palm.

"This isn't your fight aquatic mammal. Stay out of it or I'll kill you." Ross snarled, gripping tightening till it was hit by Smiffy who pinned Ross against the wall.

"Touch the walrus again and I'll end you a hell of a lot faster than I'm already going to." Smiffy growled, sliding along the floor as he was pushed off, eyes flickering to Trottimus who was gripping his neck, blood dribbling out of the crevice's in his hands. Everything went blank as he thought about their last conversation, how hurtful he was towards him, how much pain he'd left him with. Smiffy gulped, making eye contact with Trottimus. He was about to shout out for Trottimus to flick the emergency lever when he felt his chest tear open. 

He looked forwars, Ross hovering in front of him as time slowed down, his hand raised, parts of Smiffy's flesh dusting the air, his dark blue blood spraying everywhere. Smiffy let out a gasp as his back his the floor, vision hazy. "S-Shit.." He murmured, trying to push his body up but alas had no strength.

Trottimus watched in horror, seeing Ross turn for him, teeth bared, claws extended. 'He's gone completely rouge.' Trottimus thought, unable to move from his position as Ross bounded over to him. Trottimus was about accept his fate when Ross slowed, falling to the ground. His black eyes flickered over to where the dart had come from, Lalna stood with Xephos, the two wearing stone cold faces.

After the mess had been cleared, Trottimus sat in Lalna's science lab which had a ward for injured experiments. He sat quietly as testificates pulled down small robotic arms, tending to the bleeding man that was Smiffy. He was pulled out by the sound of a woman, who, was sat opposite him. Her hair was black and rather long, a purple substance staining half of her face and affecting her eye, which was a pale purple.

"He your cell mate..?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she sat still, allowing the testifacte to work around her.

"Uh..yeah.." Trottimus moved his eyes over to her.

"Pft, aren't you lucky." She responded, shifting to get more comfortable. "It's Nano by the way."

"Trottimus."

"Nice to meet you. Are you part of the H.A.T experiment?"

"Yeah.."

"Cool. Well. Not really..considering that happened on the first day. It's too bad Xephos won't let the bugger go, I mean, he's been here since the start, the first living thing ever created by Yoglabs, the amount of casualties he's faced."

Trottimus blinked in surprise. "Why..how long have you been here?"

"Oh way before you even arrived. I'm kept in a different area though."

"O-Oh.." Trottimus muttered. "What's wrong with you?"

"I fell in a flux sphere and on my way to escape, was captured by the scientist that is the clone of the original Lalna..I think..he's got a lot going on."

"Right, I see." Trottimus just agreed, moving his eyes back over to Smiffy as the conversation between the two died down.

Eventually, after 2 hours of working, all of the motion around Smiffy shuffled away, the green man out cold, laying peacefully, skin stitched back into place, chest rising and falling. The walrus thought about what Nano said, wondering how much Smiffy had actually been through. A frown played on his lips as he sighed gently, laying back to rest for the night.


	5. The H.A.T.S - Frenemies & Plans

"Agh!" Smiffy woke as he let out the gasp of horror, his face pale as he trembled, staring at the wall in front of him. "W-What.."

"Are you okay?!" Trottimus asked with concern, glancing around the area before slipping off his bed and over to Smiffy's, taking hold of his clawed hand. "Smiffy, it's me.."

Smiffy slowly moved his eyes to look at his friend, calming, his panting slowly, becoming normal breathing again. "What..agh, my head.." Smiffy pressed his free hand to it, hissing in pain.

"Ross and you had a pretty big fight."

"Your neck.."

"I'm fine."

"Trottimus!"

"I said I'm fine! You need to rest, your body isn't ready to be mobile now, you're going to need to carry on resting."

The green man laid back, following Trottimus' order without fail, his blue eyes focusing on the ceiling above. "We fought..?"

"Um..yes..he ripped you up pretty bad then Lalna shot him with a tranquilizer, I don't know where he is now."

"I lost?"

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine..wait, what do you mean you lost?" Trottimus paused his babbling of apologies, a look of concern shifting onto his face.

"I've never lost before, he, he, always made sure I won."

"Maybe werewolves just aren't your thing?" The walrus questioned with a little hope in his tone, never letting Smiffy out of his sight.

Smiffy turned his head to Trottimus, sighing. "Maybe."

"Heh, well, I do have to thank you for saving my ass out there." Trottimus itched his hair back into place, eyes shifting to the side.

"I couldn't not. We've been friends here for so long..the thought of you in that situation, it hurt me and I want to apologise for what I said, I was just..angry..I don't want to be left to train him, I don't want people getting hurt, I'm sick of that."

"Hey, that's alright, I'm always going to be around, this place is locked in every nook and cranny, there's no way we're getting out of here alive!" Trottimus laughed, then covered his mouth. "Ah..sorry!"

Smiffy laughed lightly, shaking his head. "It's okay."

That night, Trottimus and Smiffy were allowed into their little simulation room, the two just watching as they tried to count the amount of stars. Though, they heard a door open and both bolted up right, seeing a figure enter, drowsy and wobbly. He looked up at the two and they both stood, Smiffy standing in front of Trottimus who gripped Smiffy's suit, cowering as he watched. "What the hell are you doing in here? Why the hell did they put you in here?!" Smiffy snarled as loud as he could, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh give it a rest." Ross growled out in response, raising his hands to show that he had been shackled. "I've been put in here to apologise and learn to get along with you two, it's not like I want to be here."

Smiffy and Trottimus exchanged glances, Trottimus moving in front of Smiffy, to the green man's astonishment.

"Well then?" Trottimus folded his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Ross returned with.

"Apologise you piece of shit." Trottimus' tone was nasty as he spoke. "Make it sincere or I'll hurt you more than you hurt him."

"Trottimus.." Smiffy began.

"Shut up!" Trottimus turned to Smiffy. "He hurt you, look at you, I had to watch them piece you back together and I'm not befriending that worthless canine till he learns to behave like a good dog." He turned back, the newly made, fleshy pink scars showed as he moved his neck to crack it. "So I said, apologise and make it sincere or I will end you." The walrus hissed through his tusks.

Ross backed up a little, vibrant blue eyes flickering between the two before focusing on Smiffy, mouth falling open a little as he tried get the words to come out of his mouth. "I-I'm sorry.." They fell, sincere and upset, Ross' head hanging in shame. "I just can't control myself."

"Hmph." Trottimus turned, walking off. "I need a minute." He muttered, vanishing behind the small hill in the simulation room.

"You don't have to like me, I don't care about that, in fact, I still hardly like the pair of you but..I feel like we could work better as a team." Ross continued, his confidence clambering back into his words as his head lifted. "We can prove to these fuckers that think they own us that experiment H.A.T is stronger than they think and we.." Ross hushed his voice now, approaching Smiffy with ease. "We can escape."

Smiffy stared down at Ross. "I appreciate the drama but no, we can't escape, we've tried. Teamwork, I'll do that, get all of these stupid things out of the way so I can go back to my cell and carry on with my life but escape? You're barking up the wrong tree, mate." Smiffy replied in a salted tone.

Ross bit his lip as he tried to work his way round Smiffy's attitude mentally. "Maybe not but I've gotten out of their traps before, the ones they laid for me when I was free. Despite having this large facility, they're not actually that smart." Ross replied. "Though that's fine with me, you can be trapped in here forever, that suits me, but me? I'm leaving, going to build myself a base and live in a world where I can wake up and go outside."

Smiffy lowered his head to Ross, who, even though wasn't the much smaller than him, still required to be looked down upon. His mouth opened a little as he tried to think of what to say before a small "Fine." left his throat, though it was uneasy and unpleasant to hear. "But if anything goes wrong, you're the first to die, understand?"

"That's fine with me." Ross chirped up as he rocked on his heels, giving the green figure a small smile.

"Don't smile either, it's weird. Go do whatever dogs do, piss against a tree or some shit, I'm going to talk to Trottimus." Smiffy waved him off dismissively, he too vanishing behind the hill to see Trottimus with a frown on his face, his tusks hiding behind his legs as he sat curled up. "Hey." Smiffy mumbled, sitting next to him.

"What did he say?" Trottimus asked in a muffled, dead pan tone as he stared at the floor, not bothering to look at his friend.

"That we can escape. I agreed."

"You what?"

"I agreed. Mate..come on, I want to go outside, the real outside, experience rain, snow, summer, autumn, I don't want to be in here forever and besides, once we get out we can ditch the fucker, kill him if we have to."

Trottimus peaked over the hill a little to see Ross resting against a tree, eyes closed, mouth ajar as he slept. He slipped back down, putting a flipper like hand on Smiffy's bony knee. "Alright but we're going to need to plan this, together and we can't let anybody know."

"Yeah, not even Sjin."

"B-But..Sjin's nice!" Trottimus pleaded.

"Yes but when he gets scared he lets everything he knows spill out of his mouth, especially around.." Smiffy paused, breathing out. "Y'know.."

"Yeah, I know, don't worry." Trottimus patted Smiffy's knee, laughing silently.

The three met in the middle of the simulation room, huddled together as they spoke, though Smiffy and Ross constantly watched each other, tension building as Trottimus discussed the plan, the pair nodding as they locked eyes for a minute, exchanging displeased glances to each other every so often.

Lalna watched from above with Xephos, arms folded. "They're planning something." He moved his hand subconsciously, scratching his scruffy beard then running his hand through his thick blond locks, careful not to hit his goggles, the green lenses reflecting in the light that hung above their heads.

"Let them. They can't escape and if they try, we have the technology to stop them, trust me when I say this Lalna, I can work out every move those three experiments are going to make and I will stop them. I can stop them. They're not going anywhere." Xephos replied, flicking his tongue against his lips as a smile appeared on his face, hands gripping each other tightly as he planned in his head, blue eyes not moving from the three figures.

Lalna just nodded, going over to the control panel, smirking as he flicked the settings, the room simulating to be a supposed lake of lava, laughing as the three jumped up, running for safety, scowling when they realised what was going on.

"FUCKING DICKS!" Smiffy snarled, folding his arms as Trottimus clung onto him, Ross half way up one of the pillars that had changed from being a tree to a large stone.

"Ahahaha.." Lalna wiped the tears from his eyes, running down to the observation bridge. "Your faces!" He chortled through more tears, leaning on the bridge as his laughter died down. "Good to see you all getting along, especially you two wolf boy and green man."

All three stared at Lalna, fuming, watching him as he left, Ross speaking first, a gruff snarl leaving his throat.

"I hate him." Ross growled.

"Who doesn't?" Trottimus replied, arms folding.


	6. The H.A.T.S - Disagreements

The three waited patiently in the simulation room, sat quite a way from each other, Ross messing around with the grass, Smiffy playing with some sticks and leaves, Trottimus just resting against a rock. They didn't expect much to come out of today other than go back to their cell and advance in their planning of escaping, hoping to see Sjin to possibly make a small window for Ross so that they could talk.

Smiffy moved his head slowly to glance up at the observation bridge, eyes following a testificate as he scuttled past, quickly leaving through the other side, the room falling silent yet again. Then, Smiffy broke this, getting to his feet and wandering over. "Why don't we just climb up to the bridge?" He asked, looking at Trottimus then Ross, arms folding as he thought.

"No. We can't, it's too high." Ross retorted without even looking up, still messing around with the grass in his fingers, sighing when the shackles clinked against one another. "Besides, I'm pointless right now, shackled, remember?"

"So? If we work together.." Smiffy shuddered at the thought then continued, "I'm sure we can get up there and out, find a way to break your shackles and then we just need to find the exit."

"We have no idea where that is." Trottimus added as he felt the tension rise between the other two yet again, noticing Ross grind his teeth along one another.

"We'll find it! We don't know how long we have, I say we get started now." Smiffy huffed in response, glancing away from the two before strolling over to the wall, brushing his fingers along it and tapping the marble that lay beneath the projected sky.

"Do you know how big this place is?" Ross asked, getting up and walking over. "Because I don't think you do."

"Of course I know how big this place is, I was created here you uneducated dick, you should know that by now." Smiffy replied, climbing up one of the trees. "I wasn't stuck in this one area all my life y'know, I did help out in other areas."

"You what?" Trottimus asked in shock, the conversation he shared with Nano flooding back to his thoughts.

"Yeah..you were brought here after I was just moved, seen as I wasn't needed, they experimented on you and I was to be your new friend." Smiffy shrugged, pushing his body up to get higher, not really bothered by his whole life being revealed now.

"So what did you do?" Ross watched Smiffy as he questioned.

"Fought."

"Fought what?"

"Does it matter?" Smiffy looked down to Ross.

"Yes. I want to know."

"Humans." Smiffy now stood at the top of the tree, staring up at the distance between him and the bridge.

"Did you..kill them?" Trottimus muttered.

Smiffy's eyes widened a little as he heard Trottimus' words, looking down and then clambering down, tripping a little. "Um.."

"You did..." Trottimus trembled, taking a step back. "No wonder you're so jagged, bony and rough, you were made to fight the beings that live on the Earth!"

Smiffy opened his mouth, trying to speak. "I..I..Trottimus..Ross..no.." He stared at his hands and feet, his clawed fingers and toes glinting in the light of the 'sky'. "I'm not a monster, I'm just.." Smiffy stopped speaking, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not a monster. I don't care how you see me, I have the mind of anybody else in this place! I was here first, long before you two were, you know nothing about me." Smiffy hissed.

"Well we know now that you kill humans!" Trottimus snarled in response.

"Hardly! It didn't last long!"

"What about me?! I was human!" Trottimus screeched.

"I KNOW!" Smiffy growled, his chest rising and falling as the anger swelled inside of him. "I KILLED YOUR HUMAN BODY!" Smiffy gulped, mouth still open as he curled it into a face of disbelief.

"You..what..?" Trottimus breathed out, staring at Smiffy. "You killed my human body..?"

"Yes and I was meant to kill him too." Smiffy sighed in defeat, pointing at Ross as he hung his head. "You don't know what it's like, living orders all your life. Do this, do that, kill him, kill her, kill them if you see them. The humans were lured in and I was there to prepare them for experimentation. You were the only success."

"What happened to the others."

"Died."

"How?"

"I killed them too."

"After all these years.." Trottimus looked at Smiffy, sickened and pained. "I thought we were close. Yet I remember it now, following that trap, being lured in, feeling safe for once in my life and then you," He paused, curling up his fists. "YOU took that safety away!" Trottimus ran at Smiffy, fist out to punch him when he was stopped, Smiffy's hand wrapped around his own.

"I know, I'm sorry..I didn't think in the future we would have such a connection." Smiffy released his fist and turned on his heels. "Just remember I saved your ass and I nearly died for you." He walked to the corner and sat down, facing the wall.

Trottimus stood still, moving back to Ross who was deep in thought. "Sorry about that."

"He was going to kill me." Ross murmured under his breath, blinking, walking off too to sit back near his tree.

Trottimus watched his hands shake, holding back tears as he scrunched up his features, managing to get to his own corner, opposite Smiffy, collapsing against the wall and hugging himself, coughing as he let his tears fall, moving his hands to bunch up his hair, crying for what seemed to be days.

When 'morning' arrived, Trottimus awoke with a headache, recalling what happened last night, rubbing an eye as he adjusted to the world, noticing Ross asleep on the grass like a dog would be but unable to see Smiffy. He got to his feet, smoothing out his outfit, walking round the area. "Where the fuck is he..?" The walrus hissed, rubbing both temples. "Hey, Smiffy!" Trottimus growled out. "We need to talk."

"I'm afraid Smiffy's gone." Lalna replied from above, smirking as he watched Trottimus' eyes meet his. "He requested to leave last night, so we put him in his cell."

"Yeah, well, I want to go back to mine too."

"You're stuck here till I say so." Lalna pushed up from the barrier of the bridge, stretching. "Try and get a long with wolf boy."

"I don't WANT to do that, I want to speak to Smiffy."

"Tough luck walrus, he's not here."

Trottimus bit back every swear word he could, snarling as Lalna left. "You fucking green piece of shit!" Trottimus shouted, waking Ross.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Ross nastily spat from his sleeping position.

"Smiffy's gone!"

"So what?! It's better without him."

Trottimus shifted his black eyes to the ground, muttering something under his breath, eyes narrowing as he turned to Ross, kicking him in the side. "Fight me, you fuck."

Ross' eyes shot open from the kick, hearing Trottimus' words, getting up, his bones cracking into place.

Trottimus took a few steps back, balling his hands into fists again, letting out a short breath and readying himself for what he was about to face.


	7. The H.A.T.S - Desperation

Ross snarled at Trottimus, one paw with sharp claws being placed in front of the doctor, another one following after. He pressed his wolf like face against Trottimus', letting out a huff of hot air, sending a shiver down Trottimus' spine. Then, he lifted one sooty paw, bringing it down to strike.

Trottimus closed his eyes, watching Ross' paw, jumping back when it his the grass below, wobbling to the side a little, their eyes meeting, Ross' filled with rage. "Shit." Trottimus muttered, dodging out of the way when the wolf came flying towards him, making a U Turn and heading for him again, Trottimus ducking under him and running to the other side of the room, panting as he realised what he had done.

Ross grew tired of the chasing game, walking over to Trottimus and easily pinning him against the wall. "You made a mistake, walrus." He snarled, pushing his body up the wall so he was no longer touching the floor, grinning as Trottimus began to struggle, his hands gripping Ross' paw as he tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"P-Please..I just wanted to get us out of here." Trottimus begged through all the air he could manage to gather, his legs flailing wildly as he began to claw at Ross' grip on him, eyes closing for a moment.

"We can't get out of here!" Ross hurled in response, his voice echoing around the simulation room, pushing further on Trottimus' grip. "How pathetic of you, thinking you can start a little fight and then you can go running back to that piece of shit Smiffy who killed you in the first place! What is going on in your little fucked up head Trottimus, ay?" Ross questioned. "Hmm? Why do you want him here so badly? He's nothing, he's a monster, a creation that accidentally happened."

"Y-You..you wanted to escape..I was trying to help...we all want to get out of here.." The walrus pleaded, tears falling down his face as he struggled to get Ross off of him. "Smiffy..he..he might know a way out here..I just wanted to see him, a-apologise..!" He cried, gasping as Ross pushed even further on his throat.

"Apologise?! What about me?! You never apologised for riling me up the first time and you won't apologise after this because you'll be dead, again and they'll try and fix you up but they won't be able to because I'll tear you limb from limb and devour your heart." Ross cackled. "There's no way out of this you filthy, unwanted experiment, you're going to die, right now."

Trottimus choked as Ross released some body weight, their eyes meeting, Trottimus' closing for a minute. Ross raised a paw, scratching it down the marble wall to sharpen his claws, the screeching ricocheting around the room, the holographic simulation flickering and breaking up before vanishing with a small whir. The wolf man bared his canine teeth at Trottimus, scraping them gently along his own tusks, the teeth squeaking a little before he opened his mouth wide, Trottimus staring at the back of his throat, seeing all the sharp teeth when Ross closed his mouth, his wolf form breaking apart as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

The walrus coughed and wheezed as he too hit the ground, grabbing at his throat as he looked up to see Nano stood over him, her purple arms lowering. "You.."

"Yes, I saved your ass." She snarled, folding her arms. "Now, come on." She held out an arm, seeing Trottimus was scared to hold it. "It won't infect you, the flux in my body is tamed and for power alone." Nano muttered, using her strength to pull him up.

"Thank you.."

"Don't thank me, thank those pricks." Nano pointed over to Lalna and Xephos who were stood in the door way. She walked over, a testifcate ushering her out of the door, Lalna beckoning Trottimus over.

He walked over Ross' passed out, deteriorating body, still coughing. "Y-Yes..?"

"You're going back to your cell." Lalna replied, glancing to Xephos who nodded.

"Yes, though I have a question for you Experiment T." Xephos spoke in a chilling tone, his deep blue eyes observing his fused creation.

Trottimus looked to him with fear.

"Are you okay?" Xephos questioned, smacking Trottimus' hands away from his throat and taking hold of it himself, but a lot more gentler as he felt Trottimus tense, stroking a finger over his previous scars. "Some of them have opened. Take him to your lab Lalna."

Lalna nodded in response, bringing up the holographic shield around the two, taking Trottimus off.

Xephos walked over to Ross slowly, gently kicking him in the side, watching him wobble a little from the kick though he was firmly passed out. He crouched, pulling a torch out of his pocket and opening one of his eyes, shining the torch in there. "Get him out of here and to my lab." Xephos cracked his fingers and knuckles. "I have work to do."

It wasn't long after the Trottimus was taken back to his cell, talking to Lalna who nodded in response. He pushed open the metal door, allowing Trottimus in, closing it behind him and leaving to go to his lab, watching the two through his cameras.

Smiffy heard the door and Trottimus' usual padding footsteps, hugging himself as he faced away, head hung.

Trottimus walked over slowly, standing in front of him. "Smiffy..?" He mumbled, blinking.

"I'm sorry." Smiffy replied, tensing when he felt Trottimus wrap his arms around his waist.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said, I knew it would wind you up and I'm sorry, I don't care, like you said, you didn't know." Trottimus responded, snuggling into his back then pulling away, smiling up as Smiffy turned to look down at him.

Smiffy didn't care anymore, he crouched down to Trottimus' height, putting a hand on his new bandages. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh..um Ross and I had a fight.."

"You what?! What happened?! That prick..I'll-."

"I started it."

"W-What..why Trottimus..?" Smiffy stared at the walrus.

"I was desperate to see you, to apologise." Trottimus responded in shame, feeling Smiffy now pull him in for a hug, cuddling into him. He sniffled, tears falling down his cheeks as the embrace they shared hit him right in the heart. "He nearly killed me.."

"Shh, it's fine..I've got you.." Smiffy stroked Trottimus' hair softly.

The two cuddled until Sips and Sjin arrived to put them back in their cells, the two talking to each other for the next few hours. Then, they saw Xephos himself open the door and stand there, Smiffy snarling at him, the black goo dripping down out of his mouth.

"Shush you overgrown bean sprout." Xephos hissed. "I don't want him waking up." He watched as testificates brought Ross' body, placing him in his cell.

Smiffy and Trottimus turned their attention to him, Smiffy walking over, Trottimus slipping through the window Sjin made when Xephos left. "What the hell did they do to him..he looks a lot skinnier.." Smiffy muttered, sitting down on the floor, crossing his legs.

"I have no idea but knowing Xep-..him..he'll have done something major to his DNA, I can tell." Trottimus replied, comforting himself next to Smiffy. "We'll just have to wait until he wakes up, see what he has to say."

"Yeah.." Smiffy responded, leaning on a hand.

The duo sat patiently, awaiting for the third member of their trio experiment to wake, wondering what the hell had happened to the once bulky, strong werewolf that was Experiment H, Ross Hornby.


	8. The H.A.T.S - Changes

Ross woke to their amazement. He screeched, he snarled, he gagged, he got up and then he passed out again. For a bit. Then, he woke, again but he seemed to be a lot calmer. He pressed a palm to his head, eyes wearily wandering before noticing the two staring in horror at him, mouths hung open. "What?" Ross asked with a growl, gripping his forehead again, wincing. Slowly, he got to his feet, stumbling a little moving over to his bed and sitting on it, his head aching as pain clawed at his mind, a low groan leaving the back of his throat.

Trottimus glanced to Smiffy and Smiffy just stared, turning on his heels and walking off. "Not dealing with that." He spoke quietly, Trottimus quickly following him.

"I know what you mean." He muttered in response, squeezing back through into his cell and stretching out on the ice as he lay down in front of the open window, watching Smiffy sit down on his side of the window.

"I wonder what the hell they did to him, I mean, he looks so skinny and weak..."

"We'll just have to wait and see, who knows Smiffy, maybe it was for the better? I mean, it's our fault, we provoked him both times.."

Smiffy nodded in response, sighing as he rubbed his neck. "I feel bad."

Trottimus sighed, leaning on a hand. "Yeah, so do I."

Time passed and the three went silent, Ross sleeping off his pain, Smiffy messing around with some sticks he'd stolen from the simulation room and Trottimus lazing around on the ice, thinking to himself. Though, all three were brought out of their comas of thought as Xephos' voice echoed. "Good morning!" He announced, his lab coat flapping behind him as he briskly walked in, the door closing behind him with a clang. "I know that a lot went on yesterday but I need to run a test. Experiment A, I need your soul for this." Xephos glanced to the green man who had no time to react, his soul leaking out of his mouth and forming a hologram next to Xephos.

Trottimus pawed at the window as Smiffy's body collapsed. "What did you to him?!" The walrus snarled, slamming his body against the glass.

"I'm only using his soul, see, he'll be fine." Xephos smiled, opening the door to Ross' cell. "Any pain inflicted on his soul may or may not be physical. This hologram thing is new, I'm working on it." He watched as Ross came running out of his cell, sliding along the floor and running at Xephos, bounding into the air.

The hologram stood in front of Xephos, striking Ross back with his arm, growling.

Trottimus watched the battle, looking over to Smiffy's body every so often to see if it was okay.

Ross ran at him again, swiping the hologram out of the way with brute force, it crackling before vanishing. "Why isn't it working?!" The man wrapped his hands around Xephos' collar, pressing their noses together, teeth bared with anger. "Why can I not transform?!"

Xephos kept his arms behind his back, smiling as he tilted his head. "I removed your ability."

"You..what?!" Ross growled.

"You still have your strength, can grow small claws and sharp teeth but everything else, the growth, the fur, the soot stained paws, the whole appearance thing, gone." Xephos replied. "This was your test. I wanted to see how your body reacted to this permanent transformation. It's handling it very well."

Ross moved his hands to Xephos' throat, gripping it tightly till the hologram reappeared, pulling Ross off by the back of his shirt, turning to protect Xephos, not like he wanted to.

The man transformed to what he could but instead of attacking again, he fell back and collapsed onto the floor, beginning to sob into his hands.

Xephos' boots clicked against the floor as he walked over to Ross, who was hunched over, sobbing, legs almost crossed.

Smiffy gasped as his body reanimated, making sure he was okay as he clambered to his feet, ignoring Trottimus who was watching him, going to see what Xephos was going to do.

"What's wrong Experiment H? This is for the better." Xephos crouched in front of him, pulling his hands away from his face, blinking as the sobbing mess stared up at him a lost expression.

"Y-You took everything that I was away from me you bastard!" Ross cried, snatching his hands away from Xephos' grip.

"I was protecting the facility, you're an experiment, it's in the title." Xephos stood, pulling Ross up with him, directing him to his cell, closing the door and locking it when it was in. "Don't let the anger bubble inside you pup, the testing will only get worse."

Ross sobbed for days, refusing to eat, only sleeping when the headaches affected him greatly till he came round one day.

Smiffy woke and dragged himself out of bed to see Ross tugging at some meat and chewing it. He carried on watching, feeling his own food be placed in his hand by Sjin. "How come he's active all of a sudden?"

"I don't know." Sjin replied with a sigh. "We came in and he was just waiting, maybe something's kicked in." Sjin just shrugged, smiling a little at Smiffy. "Oh, hey, how's the..window..?" He asked in a hushed tone, glancing to Sips who was feeding Trottimus.

"Oh, it's great, thanks Sjin, it means a lot." Smiffy replied, walking off to sit on his bed and eat, cross legged, back straight.

After the two left, Trottimus tapped on the glass and Smiffy walked over, opening the window.

"He's acting strange now."

"Yeah, something's not right." Smiffy muttered in response.

Ross walked in circles, itching behind his ears as he thought. He glanced to the two who paid no mind to him and were chatting. "Pft." He rolled his eyes. "When we get out of here you two are suffering." The man growled, heading off into the shadows to rest for a while and to clear his head. Ross blinked, rubbing his eyes as he sat down, picking up a stick and a rock, brushing the two along one another. For the rest of the day, Ross did this, whittling the stick till it was thin enough and got to his feet, emerging with pride.

"What are you doing?" Smiffy asked as he stood on his side of the cell, watching Ross with confusion as he pushed the stick into the lock.

"I'm breaking us out of here." Ross replied, crouching down to get a better angle, flashing a grin at Smiffy.

"You're what?" Smiffy took a step back in shock.

"I said," Ross paused as he stood up and pulled the door open. "I'm breaking us out of here."


	9. The H.A.T.S - Escaping

Next thing you know, the three are running through the facility, alarms blaring, lights flashing red. "Do you know a way out of here green?!" Ross shouted through the noise to Smiffy, who was currently leading the way.

"Yeah, just follow me!" Smiffy looked back for a second, watching the two before turning his head back to concentrate on where he was running. He skidded around the corner, bolting down a corridor that he hoped the other two had followed him down though he didn't look back, this was his first chance at freedom, he wasn't letting it go now. Smiffy urged his body forward before he stopped, catching his breath, the two tumbling into him.

"What the hell are you doing, now where?!" Ross demanded in spite, his blue eyes darting around the area.

"I can't..think.." Smiffy replied as he too looked around the area, trying to work out where he'd been before, if anything came back to him.

"Guys, I don't want to alarm you but I can hear them coming.." Trottimus hushed his tone, watching the taller males spit comments at each other. "We just have to keep moving."

"The vent." Smiffy spoke all of a sudden.

"Smiffy, I'm not going-." Trottimus was cut off as he was picked up by Ross, who, shoved him in the vent then got a boost off Smiffy, joining Trottimus. "This is stupid."

"Shut up." Ross growled in a low tone, pulling the grate up after Smiffy clambered in.

The three watched for a minute as scientists with some form of gun rushed by, the three simultaneously sighing with relief before they continued their escape.

It seemed like they had been crawling for ages before Ross felt the arse of Smiffy in his face, snapping out of his half day dream. "Mate, what the hell..Trottimus, get away from my arse."

"Sorry." The walrus backed up a little.

Smiffy stared down through a grate, his eyes welling up with tears.

"No time for soppy moments, we have to get out of here!" Ross pushed him forwards a little.

"Fuck off.." Smiffy muttered, moving so the two could get a view, going silent as he stared into the room. "I was made here.."

Trottimus shoved past Ross as best as he could, looking down and through. "Smiffy..we have to keep moving before we all get caught." He sighed a little, making eye contact with Smiffy and exchanging a small smile with him, placing a hand on him to calm him. "Think of all the freedom you'll have when we all get out, let's just keep-."

"THERE! IN THE VENTS!" A voice shouted, beginning to make their way up.

"Shit!" Trottimus pushed Smiffy forward, their crawling becoming quick as they moved through.

Ross followed though to his dismay felt the grate swing down and his leg be grabbed. "Guys!" He cried out, his eyes filling with fear as the two looked back to see his desperate attempt at shaking free of their grip.

The two scrambled to get back and pull him free but as Trottimus reached out for his arm, Ross was gone, the scientists pinning him down to control him.

"We'll come back for him." Smiffy yanked the walrus away from the grate and the two carried on, cringing at the sound of Ross' yelps and cries in attempt at getting out of the grasps on his body.

Ross woke. In pain. He moved his head, vision blurred as his eyes fluttered a few times. "What the.." Ross groaned, getting to his feet and stumbling a little, shaking his head to readjust his thoughts.

"You're awake." Xephos' voice bit at his spine as he circled the containment unit, his steps loud to Ross' ears. "Cameras provide evidence Experiment H and you..you are a defective little thing. Trying to escape? With those two? Are you asking to be killed?"

Ross stared at Xephos with hate filled eyes, teeth grinding along one another as he listened to him. "No. I was going to be happy again. Even if it meant getting those two out with me. They deserve happiness too."

"Oh, what's this?" Xephos gasped, stopping and tilting his head to the side, chuckling. "Has the puppy got a soft spot for the walrus and the green man?"

"No! I..uh..hmph." Ross couldn't think of what to say, it was true. After seeing Smiffy tear up at the mere sight of the room where he was created and to see the horror that easily filled Trottimus' eyes at small moments made him want to protect them both.

"You do! How lovely! I hope you realise they're my creations and you can't have them." The scientist folded his arms and tutted, shaking his head slowly. "You do know that you're not escaping either, right?" His head fell to the side, a smirk on his lips. "You can't get out and if they try to get in, well, they'll be in the same situation. After that, Lalna will have quite the job of messing around with your heads, making you hate each other all over again. It's a loophole you can't escape!" Xephos giggled with delight, clasping his hands together.

"You're wrong!" Ross slammed his hands against the glass, pressing his forehead against it, his hot breath steaming the pane up. "The torture you put us through..the changes you made..that's cruel, you're not a scientist, you're a monster." He snarled out.

Xephos narrowed his eyes. "You're the thing that humans frown upon!"

"Only because they don't know about you, the alien spaceman hiding in a facility, luring in the Earth's most intelligent species to test on them!" Ross spat nastily in response, clawing at the window. "You're nothing but a fake."

Xephos, stood on the other side of the glass, laughing softly. "Oh now you're just being mean. I do what I do because I must."

"You don't have to do anything!" Ross shouted.

The space man turned, the remote in his hand beeping, flashing from red to green as the walls of the cage fell. He sighed softly, his head moving as he glanced to the side. "You're right.." He began, feeling the breath of Ross hit him. "I don't have to do anything..." The rest was a blur.

Ross' eyes widened as Xephos put his arms around him, one over his shoulder, the other around his waist. Xephos' mouth lingered over Ross' ear as he spoke gently. "I..don't have to do anything.." He repeated in a hushed, shivering tone. "And yet," He paused, feeling Ross' body press up against his with force as he dug the silver blade into his lower back so carefully, directing it where it hurt the most, listening to his gasps and whimpers, allowing the werewolf to grip his arm with all the strength he had. "I do it because I care.." Xephos laughed softly, his laughter turning to hysterical yowling as he heard the pair approach, his lab coat staining with blood as he pushed Ross' body away from his own, the sound of it thudding against the floor echoing. "What a convenient time to join us! You missed quite the moment." Xephos clasped his hands together, swishing them before the two could react, Honeydew and Lalna restraining them. "So, who wants to join Ross first? A or T..?"

Smiffy tried to shake Lalna, watching Ross try to get up but his body wouldn't allow him. "Fuck you." He snarled, breathing heavily.

Xephos moved over to Trottimus who too was trying to get out of the tight grip of the dwarf, shifting away from the taller man when he strode over. "Okay so the Walrus it is. He always did spike my interests when it came to death."

"Don't touch him." Smiffy warned.

"Why?" Xephos wrapped his palm around Trottimus' right tusk, gripping it hard. "You don't want to be alone, do you? That's quite cute." He kept a firm hold as Trottimus whimpered, trying to get his tusk free.

Then it snapped. Xephos yanked forward as Honeydrew dragged Trottimus backwards with a great force. He roared out in pain, watching the tusk be carelessly tossed, rolling next to Ross who lay over two steps, half dead. Honeydew released him, the walrus curling up instantly on the floor to rid of the pain that scraped at his nerves, blood trickling out of the cracks that he never managed to cover.

Smiffy's head snapped towards Xephos, his eyes staring blankly at him as his mouth fell open, the black goo seeming to drip at a continuous rate, like a tap that had just been turned off.

Xephos nodded to Lalna who let go of Smiffy. "Now, now Experiment A, we don't want a blood bath."

Smiffy's right eye twitched, he took a step forward, his stare focused on Xephos, his jagged line of teeth threatening the scientist.

"Listen to me, A, please." Xephos backed up a little.

He didn't listen and continued forward, his claws out as his talons tapped against the marble floor in time with Xephos' retreating steps.

Xephos repeated his phrase though Smiffy didn't care, the two kept walking, Xephos retreating, Smiffy advancing.

Swipe. Xephos had no thought. He dragged the blade across the joint of Smiffy's jaw, watching in glee as blue blood mixed with the black goo, the puddle becoming thicker and bigger as it spread across the floor, reaching Ross' blood and mixing with it. Smiffy's body locked up, his jaw hanging off by about half way and he fell, silent, his eyes still staring blankly.

The H.A.T.S lay in their own thick, dark fluids, Xephos' shadow casting over them, engulfing their wounds. The scientist pressed his fingers against one another, cracking them with ease as he stood facing away from the bloodied trio. His blue eyes gazed over Lalna, Honeydew and now Sips and Sjin, his voice calm yet confident. "Get them stitched up and lock their cells, these three have quite the challenge ahead of them."


	10. The H.A.T.S - The Happiest of Endings

"Trottimus, come on..!" Ross shouted though it was echoing and his figure was blurred. He tugged on Trottimus who watched hazily. He then jumped, waking himself out of his numbed body, panting as he did. He moved his hand, brushing over the air where his tusk used to be, pain itching at it, making it tingle. His black eyes stared at the two opposite him.

Ross was laying on his front, a bandage wrapped around where he had been stabbed, blood soaking it, staining his bed sheets, one arm hanging over the bed side as he rested.

Smiffy was awake and silent. He looked over to Trottimus with pained eyes, his jaw had been stitched and it was being propped up by a bandage. He looked back down, rubbing an arm before curling up.

Trottimus looked around for anything that could aid him in what he was about to do before he looked to his arm, following the wires that sat in him up to a strange looking machine. Without a thought, he pulled them out and clambered out of bed, stumbling to the side a little before making it over to Smiffy's bed. The walrus sighed heavily to regain his strength, putting a hand on Smiffy. "We need to go before it all gets worse."

Smiffy shook his head, shifting his eyes around before finding a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down. ' _I don't want you two to get hurt..it was my fault, I should've been careful._ '

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't start the escape, you merely tried to finish it. We just have to carry Ross out of here. That's all. Then, we'll hide and then we'll be free." Trottimus spoke with determination, hope, though he didn't really feel that way at all.

' _We should wait._ ' Smiffy scrawled down in response, laying on his side away from Trottimus, curling up.

Trottimus turned, going over to the door and pushing on it, hissing out in pain but managed to slide it open. He peered his head out, seeing it was clear. Then, he huffed. "Make your own way out." He growled out to Smiffy.

Smiffy shot up and looked to the door, rushing over and too peaking out, he glanced down all the corridors and saw that Trottimus was gone. He growled lightly, going over to Ross and crouching down next to him, poking his face.

Ross woke, stirring a little, whining in pain as he moved. "What...?" He read Smiffy's note. "Uh..al..righ.." He stopped speaking as Smiffy brushed the back of his hand over Ross' cheek to reassure him, tilting his head, a little happiness in his eyes.

The two traveled down the corridors, Smiffy holding Ross comfortably in his arms, Ross directing which direction they should go and where to hide to avoid being caught. Then, they came across a tunnel and walked down into it, closing the door, Smiffy tensing up from the dark.

"I'll direct us.." Ross whispered. "I've got a strong sense of smell." He glanced up at Smiffy's dark figure and just saw him nod, the two setting off again.

It wasn't long before they came to a little window that had iron bars running vertically across it, the sound of Xephos' and Lalna's voice piercing their ears in both fear and anger.

"When are you going to learn?!" Xephos snarled, waving his blade around as he paced to and fro in front of the tilted board.

"Never." Trottimus growled out in response, trying to shift the cuffs off of him as he lay on the board, his eyes following the two in front of him.

Ross and Smiffy glanced to each other in horror, backing up a little, continuing to watch.

"You think that hurting us repeatedly is going to stop us?!" Trottimus laughed out, grinning. "Well you're wrong! Both of you. We'll keep trying and trying and trying till we escape..no matter what you do to us!"

"Shut up!" Xephos snarled, striking the blade across his cheek, he too grinning from the low groan that left Trottimus' mouth.

Lalna was busy working behind the two on a contraption. "It's done." He called out.

"Good, bring it here." Xephos ordered. "You're going right back to the beginning T. To where it all began. You'll have no memory of this, of them, you'll be mine to experiment on all over again. You'll learn your lesson!" He barked out.

"Will I?!" Trottimus responded, forcing his body as forward as he could, his teeth sliding along one another, twitching in pain. "Or will I befriend them again, escape again, will we end up here again?!" He pulled on the binds, listening to them break a little.

Xephos stood at a side angle, drawing his arm up to swipe again but instead retaliated with words. "I don't care how long it takes...You will obey me, I created you."

"You created Smiffy. I was a man. You never created me, you simply fused me for your own personal pleasure!" Trottimus yanked on the binds again, anger swelling up inside of him. "You lied, you experimented and you ruined lives."

The brown haired male turned, taking hold of the contraption and then turned back, his face falling to shock when he saw Trottimus stood in front of the board he was previously laying on, the binds sat loosely around his wrists and ankles. "How did you..?"

"You 'created' me, you should know about my strengths and weaknesses." Trottimus took a step forwards.

"It doesn't matter. It's over Experiment T." Xephos pointed the contraption at Trottimus. "Let's take it all the way back to the beginning, where it all-." Xephos stopped talking, falling face first onto the floor, Smiffy stood behind him, his arm outstretched, his hand balled into a fist.

"I thought he was actually going to do it then." Trottimus relaxed his body, looking to Ross who had beaten Lalna up and positioned his body against the wall.

"I think we should get moving." Ross itched his hair back into place, pursing his lips before the alarms sounded yet again.

The three took no time in running, Smiffy picking up Ross and pulling Trottimus along with him, directing them to the exit. They didn't bother to glance back to see how many were following, they just kept running and running and running. It seemed never ending. Till Smiffy knew exactly where he was. He pulled Trottimus round a corner and then halted.

A figure stood before him, his arms out, one hand possessing a dagger, the other curled just a tad. "Can I do it Will?" He asked in a gleeful, giddy tone. "Can I use my magic?"

"Yes, Parvis, you can." Will replied, taking a step back.

Parvis laughed quietly, his eyes staring at the three before he took the blade and dragged it over his hand, a crimson energy circling him before he put out his bleeding hand, the blood trickling down his palm before a large shock wave of invisible energy was sent out with force, knocking the trio back. "Well, that sure was fun!" Parvis snickered like a child, thinking of another spell to conjure up before cracking his knuckles and pulling the three towards him. "You're messing with a blood necromancer now." He whispered.

"Yeah and you're messing with three modified experiments." Ross responded in a calm tone before raising a leg and kicking Parvis back, Smiffy picking him up, Trottimus following in pursuit as the three legged it down another corridor.

"Hey!" Parvis growled out, quickly on their tail, firing small projectiles at them, huffing when they were avoided.

Smiffy harshly pulled Trottimus round a corner, pointing forwards, small 'pew' noises ricocheting down the corridor before Parvis appeared again. "You can't escape a blood necromancer!" He shouted, throwing another shock wave their way. "Get back here!" He ran after them, narrowing his eyes as they continued running a head of him.

Eventually, the three found a gap and hid in it, becoming engulfed in the darkness.

Parvis slowed to a walk, his eyes glancing around, Smiffy closing his eyes to prevent their glow from being noticed, Trottimus covering his mouth.

"I-I lost them..!" He cried out and quickly pivoted, hands covering his face as he whimpered in defeat. "WILL, WILL I LOST THEM, I'M SO SORRY WILL!" Was all that could be heard before he vanished back into the facility.

Quickly, the three slipped out and escaped out through a window. Then, they ran again.

After a few hours of running, they stopped to rest. The sun was tucking behind the clouds and the moon was just waking up to glow over the Earth. Smiffy put Ross down who sat and lay down, yawning. Trottimus sat down too next to Ross, the two glancing to each other and exchanging smiles as they watched Smiffy walk forward a little, his arms out, dainty and careful. "What do you think, mate?" Ross asked with happiness in his tone, gazing at Smiffy as he turned, standing a couple of feet away from them.

Smiffy pulled his bandages off and breathed in, his mouth opening. "I-I love it out here.." He spoke with ease, his jaw cracking and clicking as it tried to move though he bandaged it up again, the pain overwhelming him.

"How's about we build a base, together. Start something up, y'know. Who knows, maybe we'll actually get somewhere with it for once..we could be..friends.." Trottimus spoke up, getting to his feet. "Of course we'll have to travel for a bit longer, get out of the vicinity of the Labs but I think we'll survive. I mean, I know my way around most machines and technology.."

"I can build if you want, I used to spend most of my time doing it." Ross piped in from the grass.

Smiffy turned to them both and nodded with content.

The trio rested that night and in the early morning set off again till they stumbled across a land that was great. They stood atop a small hill and watched the sun rise in the background of their new landscape. Trottimus cast his eyes to Smiffy then to Ross, putting his hands on his hips. "Y'know," He began with a happy, warm smile as he gazed down at the land below them. "I think I'm going to like it here."

"Oh you're such a sappy baby Trott." Smiffy folded his arms and rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Trott..?" He glanced to him with a brow raised.

"Yeah, Trott. I prefer it." He paused for a moment. "Smith, Trott and Ross. Team HAT."

Ross chuckled softly. "I could get used to that."

Trott nodded in agreement. "So could I."


End file.
